reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies/dialogues
comes upon a disheveled man graverobbing. Marston: Excuse me, are you Seth? Seth: Who are you? Marston: I'm a friend of Mr. West Dickens. My name's Marston. John Marston. Seth: Goodbye, Mr John Marston. It's been a great pleasure. Marston: I need your help, Seth. 'We' need your help. Me and Mr. West Dickens. Seth: Let me be frank for one second, partner. I hate people. It was people who got me in this mess in the first place. Marston: What mess? Seth: Look at me! Look. Scrambling around, looking for maps, half insane. I ain't washed in 6 months, my hair's fallin' out, my mind's going. Marston: What happened? Seth: What happened? My partner! He stole half my map! I never would have done that to him. Never. Look at me. Marston: Who did this to you? Seth: My partner. My boy. My man. Moses Forth. I don't have the facility to tell you what I would have done for that man, and what I would do to him now. Marston: Why? Seth: Because he stole half my goddamn map. Marston: And what map's that then? Seth: The map, partner. The map that tells where it is. Marston: Where what is, friend? Seth: I ain't telling you that. I ain't. Don't make me tell, partner. It's mine. It's mine. All mine! Marston: Sure. And where's this Moses now? Seth: He's at Benedict Point. The law got him for exhuming. Some people...they feel differently. Not Moses. Him, me, we the same. The self same. Marston: Well, come on, Seth. Let's go see Moses, get you your map back. Then, maybe you'll help me. Seth: Alright, Partner. Let's go. set out on the trail. Marston: How can you sink that low? Diggin' up graves and lootin' from the dead. Seth: Hypocrites, the whole damn lotta you! Are you sayin' it's better to steal from the livin'? They're corpses. They don't care none. Marston: These people been laid to rest. Seth: You don't know nothin'. I talk to 'em, long after they been forgotten by every other fella. I tell 'em it's alright to be scared and alone. I embrace 'em when they're stinkin' and rotten. Marston: I met some sick bastards in my time, Seth, but you, you're special. Seth: Folk is cold and heartless all their lives. To me, they get warmer when they're actually cold and heartless. Surely that makes sense, to even you? Marston: Not exactly it don't. Seth: Are we really livin' anyway? Do you exist outside my mind? Maybe we're both havin' the same dream and when we wake up we'll die? Marston: I certainly seem to be in some kind of nightmare. Seth: Have you looked in the cave, Seth? No, it's very dark. Marston: What did you say? Seth: I-I didn't say nothin'. Marston: I just heard you say somethin'. Seth: You're a crazy man. You should get that head looked at. Marston: Seth, I need someone who can get a wagon inside Fort Mercer . I was told you could help me but I'm not sure you even know what day it is. Seth: I don't. I can't even tell you what year it is. Marston: I knew this was a waste of time. Seth: So, you wanna go after Bill Williamson, do you? Marston: You know Bill? Seth: Oh yes. I met Williamson and Deek and all them boys. Sometimes they call me on when they got some special job needs doin'. I got a reputation as a man who do things most other fellas won't. Marston: Now, that I can believe. Seth: I reckon you can get in there no bother. Assumin' you help me find this map, that is. Marston: What's so important about this map? Seth: Nothin' much. Just unimaginable riches and such like. A spark of hope that lit a ragin' fire I can't put out. Marston: I thought as much. Another treasure hunter losin' everything in the search for nothin'. Seth: Oh, I've lost it all partner. My wife, my children, my business. Good riddance to them all. I don't eat, I don't sleep, I don't wash, and I don't care. Marston: I know, I can smell you from here. Seth: Used to be about the money, but now...I don't know who I am no more. I see myself but it's like I'm lookin' at somebody else, only it's me. You know? Marston: Maybe it's time you moved on. Seth: No way I can stop now. It's taken me over. There's no difference between night and day. Just darkness. I want to see the sunshine again. arrive at Benedict Point . Seth: Alright, this is it. Let's stop here a moment and come up with a plan. As far as I know, Moses is bein' held in that shack. There's a couple deputies keepin' guard outside. Can you distract 'em while I sneak in for a quick parlay with that son-of-a-bitch? Marston: I'm sure I can think of somethin'. Seth: Lead 'em away from the shack and out of sight. Somewhere out past that hill. steals the horse and rides off. Sheriff Bennton Mannig : What the hell you doin'? Sheriff Mel Thaxton : Hell shall rain on you! returns to Seth. Seth: Good job getting rid of them clowns. Now keep an eye out in case they come back. Moses? Oh...Moses? You got a visitor. Moses: Oh my god. Seth? They arrested me. It weren't my fault. bursts through the door and tries to take off. Moses: Get the hell away from me! Seth: Get that slippery bastard! I need him alive, though. retrieves the moron. Seth: Moses, you son of a bitch! Where's my damn map? Moses: Damn you, Seth. Damn you, Seth. You've always been a twistly little freak. I ain't telling you shit! Seth: Then I'm gonna cut you up piece by piece, 'til ya find your tongue. Marston: Friend, this man's gone crazy in the sun. I suggest you take my advice and start talking. Seth: Shut up, Marston, I wanna cut into a bonafide man's flesh! Ain't never cut into a live one before. gets his knife ready. Moses: Odd Fellow's Rest ! It's in Oddfellow's Rest! Now get away from me once and for all! Seth: Well ain't that a damn shame. I was starting to enjoy myself. I think you've gone and pissed yourself, Moses. Those deputies went and put a bounty on your head. Best we clear it now; don't need the law on our backs. I don't have no money but, I got me a pardon letter. Here, take it. You earned it for helpin' me with Moses. Come on, we can pay it off in the telegraph office. visit the office and return to their horses. Seth: So, mister, thanks for your help. Marston: Don't worry yourself with thanks, Seth. Just help me when I come asking. Seth: No problem, mister. Category:Dialogues